


Timelines

by No_Name_Attached



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel!Clockwork, Angst, Break Up, Demon!Vlad, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich history, Secretary!Clockwork, The Observants need a warning of their own, Winged!Vlad, human!clockwork, morally gray characters, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Attached/pseuds/No_Name_Attached
Summary: Infinite timelines means infinite possibilities. For Clockwork and Vlad Masters, that means infinite ways to fall in love, to confess, to spend it, or even to end it. Rich History Oneshot collection.





	1. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet Wing AU, Winged!Vlad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont write often and I usually hate whatever I do create, but my love for this pairing triumphs over my doubt. This and a few other stand-alones were collecting dust in my google docs so I decided to clean them off and post them to this collection. The first few are old but still good enough to be posted.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess

Clockwork knew every language in existence but he didn't really have the words to describe it…

...But he just really loved Vladimir’s wings.

Like… He really, really loved those wings.

Give the Master of Time a break, there wasn't much he was allowed to enjoy and he really, really, really liked them.

Maybe it was because the Observants.

They never allowed him much warmth. Never allowed anything softer than his cloak- which itself was old and tattered and scratchy. He was never allowed contact with another ghost, period. life with them was cold, bland, and strict.

For so long he was expected to be just a watcher.

For so long, he was never given not so much as a taste of basic comforts.

They never allowed him to experience anything for himself, Clockwork hadn't even had a chance to develop his own personality.

But the Observants never expected someone who would claim him as their mate. Someone who would fight tooth and nail for the most sacred rights of a Ghost. Along came Vladimir and that all changed.

Even the Observants weren't brash enough to discard the rules set forth by the Ancients for any longer than they had now that someone brought it to attention.

That didn't mean that the Observants were happy about it. 

Vlad had feared the Observants just as much as he, yet the halfa fought for him and his rights. If there was a way to a ghosts heart, it was a show of strength.not that Vlad needed it, though. He has already been head over heels and his mate was the same way. 

And now the fighing had been worth it. He had somebody so strong, so caring. Clockwork had made up for the love he never had got to experience in double.

Now, he could be curled up in a cocoon of feathers and be smothered with loving kisses. There was nothing he loved more than those warm wings.

Or maybe there was.

Clockwork loved the man who owned them so much more.


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad-Centric Breakup Angst

“Get out.” 

Vlad, rightfully so, thought that Clockwork had no right to have such expression on his face. Only now he dare show the illusion of shame? Of regret? The fucking  _ audacity _ . Vlad's now once-lover really had no fucking right to even _pretend_ to be ashamed, the ghost knew what he had done. 

He done it willingly.

He done it gladly.

He done it thinking Vlad would let himself be played the fool.

He done it thinking he could escape the consequences and continue to play games, the playing tools being Vlad's trust, devotion, and love.

Seeing as Clockwork made no move as to leave, Vlad decided to ask the question growing in his psyche like a plauge.

“Please, tell me, are you proud?”  Oh, Vlad was now broken and so fucking _hurt_ ; his tone conveyed that and more. “You tangled your fingers in the strings of my heart and played me like a fucking puppet, Clockwork.” The thick, oozing venom in his tone was what Clockwork deserved, if not something worse. 

Overwhelming hurt and the strong, heart-shattering myriad of emotions that were bundled with betrayal from a lover made him want to act as pathetic as he felt. Kneeling over and sobbing for hours sounded like an amazing fucking plan in the moment. Another one would bs to continue this one-sided game with Clockwork out of some sad display of denial.

But no. He would certainly be sobbing later but… Vlad would not be crawling back.  He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Because before it was so hard for him in the first place to let someone in. Every single damn time in his life Vlad fell in love on any level or decided to trust someone, he always ended up crying and alone once more, eventually convincing himself that maybe he could maybe obtain a true and  trusting relationship someday. He thought so with his parents ( _those bastards_ ), then with his best friends ( _fakes, fakes, fakes_ ), then with the child he built with his own two hands ( _two-faced brat_ ), then his lover ( _traitor, manipulator, fucking scum for what he did_ ). 

‘Surely they would never deliberately hurt or outright leave him,’ that's what he always told himself. 

And here he was, hurt again. Fucking fantastic. He always told himself wrong. He should really just give up the lying to himself. Vlad really should just give up trying for any type of close relationship with anybody, really. 

Because everything people said to him was white lies, empty promises, and a pretty web of deception spun with the purpose to wrap him up to be used as seen fit.

He always never sees it coming until it's too late.

Now, like every time before this, the walls so closely guarding him before he so foolishly let himself get tangled and blinded to the traitor in his bed were back. Those boundaries were back and reinforced tenfold. Even if he let himself indulge in a relationship continued on a base denial, they both knew it wouldn't be the same.

Vlad supposed his deep down want to continue was the same reason why so many couples who broke up end up calling each other back. Even if it wasn't healthy or if it wasn't deserved, that didn't change they fact that they were most likely in love, that they miss each other  

And he really did fucking love Clockwork. Even if this was the end of the two, even though he now hated the other man, it didn't mean automatically would stop feeling like he did. And there was even a chance Clockwork really did love him back. But, at the end of the day, Vlad really could not forgive him, this betrayal was something not worth brushing aside for a tainted love. It was unforgivable and devastating. This was painful now, it would most certainly be painful later. 

Having received no answer from Clockwork, aside from that pitiful try at seeming like he regretted what he did, Vlad sighed, “You never answered my question, Dear,” Vlad said in barely a whisper. 

Hesitation poisoned the words before they were even spoken. “Vlad, Honey,” oh and Clockwork was using that little, sweet nickname Vlad loved being called so much, “I didn't- I mean…” his red gaze dropped to the floor, ”I'm sorry”

Well, at least Clockwork didn't continue with whatever pathetic excuse he had on the tip of his tongue. But just an 'Im sorry’? Vlad turned away, not letting the other man see those first of countless tears fall. When he finally spoke again, it was with a voice thick with emotion. This time there was less anger, he was tired and in pain. 

“Just please, get out.”

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my, my. I wonder what happened there~


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Secretary!Clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen the fandom refer to CW as many names. I almost went with Clark Work, but Michael Mithra is my favorite. Seeing how i've grown attached to that name, that will be the name i use for any drabbles that need a human name for CW.

Michael Clockwork Mithra didn't really expect much at all when he applied to be the secretary for a mysterious billionaire. It was a highly applied for job and he wasn't prime secretary material. But he knew life worked in the oddest of ways and at the time, because he already had a decent job, he figured that the worst that could happen is they would politely turn him away. 

Naturally, when he got a call from the company asking if he could come in for an interview, he didn't expect it. Michael didn't even need this job, he had a decent one already. Well, maybe he didn't need it, but he wanted the job. The bosses in his current job- or Observants as his coworkers oh so fondly named them- were detail obsessed nut jobs. 

So, Michel said yes to the interview and dressed in the purple suit that he was told complimented his complexion oh so very well. He hoped the old Mithra family charm would help him weasel his way into this job.

When he showed up to the interview, he was careful not to show that he was shocked to find out the head honcho Vladimir Masters himself was interviewing him. 

And the aforementioned man would be the death of him. He quickly became familiar with the fact Vlad was exactly what he found hot. When you hear of a billionaire who lives in near seclusion, you expect someone not fit…  Maybe a man balding hair and maybe a bit of a belly but  _ nope _ , the way this man's muscled rippled under his suit, Vlad might as well fight lions and arm wrestle with gorillas for fun.

The interview went well. It went swimmingly, in fact, and he walked out of that building feeling so much better than be did going in. After his official business was done and over with, the he and the billionaire had a pleasant conversation afterwards. 

::

The next day when he got a call saying that he got the job, he was once again surprised. But really, Clockwork should have expected it.

::

Being the secretary of a billionaire certainly had a few perks. The paycheck, for starters. The second, at least for him, was seeing the man himself. He even tried to flirt on occasions, and to his delight Vlad was a wicked flirt. Playful banter made the job more than sorting papers and arranging meetings.

But, the job wasn't that easy, either. Michael had to go through crazy lengths just to get Vlad his coffee. Often times, he found himself bribing people to get behind him in line so it wouldn't take an hour. Another thing was the fact that he certainly had a shitload of work to do. Lastly, it was the fact that Masters was rarely there, so it was often boring. Whatever the man was doing? Clockwork had no clue.

But as his time working the job turned to weeks turned into months, he couldn't find himself to regret submitting that application.

Despite his lack of appearances, he and Vladimir have had many enjoyable talks that always leave Michael almost frustrated. He knew next to nothing about the enigma, despite their frequent conversations. The man was practically unreachable unless you could find him in person. Whenever talking about himself, he was so guarded and he barely knew anything about him. Michael thought it was a shame. The secretary desperately wished to change that fact. The man truly wanted to have the honor of getting to know the billionaire, to be the one to make him smile. He wanted to be the one who Vlad always went to and to be the one who Vlad  _ trusted.  _ It was so difficult, though. 

And when he thought about it that way, maybe he was getting a teensy crush on the man.   
  


Fuck.

::  
  


Surprisingly, Vlad had decided to stick around today, much to Michael's delight.  

“Do you have any plans for the holidays, Michael?” Vlad had asked.

“Yep! I'm going to fly to my hometown of Amity Park to visit my family. I haven't seen my nieces and nephew in ages either. I'm springing a surprise visit on them,” he said with his back turned, missing the expression that flashed on Vlads face.

“That sounds lovely, Michael. What are your nieces and nephew like?”

He smiled to himself, “My oldest is named Jazz. She's going to a big ivy league college to become a psychologist. The nephew is named Danny. Last time I checked, he wanted to be an Astronaut. Then there's Danielle, she's the youngest and loves music and dance.

“What about you, Vladimir, do you have any christmas plans?”

The billionaire in question went refused to look Michael in the eyes. “No, not really, I guess i'm going to do what i normally do. A glass of wine, the fireplace, a good book, and my cat. Maybe I'll work on something.” 

God, was this brilliant man basically implying that he had nobody who would bother to celebrate his the holidays with? The air was now thick with an awkwardness between the two of them. How was one supposed to respond to that?

“Being home for the holidays sounds like a good time,” he said, “How come you never told me you had a cat though? I told you how much i adore those little creatures, you have to bring me a picture someday,” He said in effort to dissipate some of the tension. To his relief it did. Even better was it got the man fo blush. Red was a great color on billionaires, in Clockwork’s opinion.

::

Michael couldn't stop thinking about Vlad. Not that thoughts of the man he likes were not common but... One of the world's most powerful and rich men was spending the holidays with his cat. He probably had no gifts either. Just knowing that and letting that happen to the man of his affections be alone didn't sit right with Michael.

So what could he do about it?

  
::

He had been to Vlad's mansion before, doing tasks such as running errands. But this was different. First of all, he never went past the gates and here he was planning to knock on the door.

Was this a mistake? Was this too much? There was only one way to find out, he guessed. So, on the day before his flight, Michael grabbed the present and began the drive. 

Michael pulled into the excessively long driveway of a house that looked like it belonged to Dracula himself. He felt nervous when he walked up the driveway, present in hand, he felt like throwing up as he knocked on the heavy wooden doors. 

Even if this trip did go to shit in the next five seconds, it would have been worth it to see a glimpse of Vladimir when he wasn't primed and proper.

That was a sight he would love to wake up to. The billionaire was in a fuzzy robe -the kind of robe that you see women who just killed their husbands in soap operas wearing- opened just enough for a glimpse of his toned chest. And his hair, it wasn't neat pulled back like usual either, no it was in a messy bun. In Clockwork’s opinion, this man wore half asleep really, really well. 

Said half asleep man took the better part of a  minute to process what he was seeing. His secretary was at his doorstep.. With a box?

“Michael?” 

“Hello, Mr. Masters” yeah he definitely felt nervous, “I hope you don't mind but I, uh, got a gift for you. Uh, I figured that i would drop it off before my flight, hope I wasn't interrupting anything important.”

“For me?” Michael met Vlads face to find a mostly disbelief paired with the red dustings of a blush he found himself enjoying. Yeah, red definitely looked great on billionaires. “No, You're not interrupting anything at all,” Vlad took a step back and opened the door a bit wider, a smile gracing his face, “You can even come in if you'd like.”

Michael smiled right back at him, “I would love to.”


	4. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble. 
> 
> Tw for: hints of workplace abuse/captivity (thanks to the Observants)

Clockwork was  _ fucking  _ **_pissed_ ** _ , _ but angry was a nicer way of phrasing it. 

He considered himself to be good at his job. 

Every timeline he foresaw was governed neat and tidy. Every possibility was brought forth for a reason, conclusions were methodical and peaceful. Never was there anything unnecessary, and he was the figurehead of a loving, caring creator. Under his steady hands, he implements every life. Every life was mercifully ended with the promise of a peaceful, infinite, and blissful afterlife. Every scenario ends up as a utopia.

The possibilities were by no means pretty, but Clockwork never failed as he guided countless universes to prosperity. 

Never did he ignore a reasonable plea, and never was there sorrow without a lesson and a happy ending. He very much so loathed for any creature to suffer. And when it was unnecessary?

Well… 

Clockwork didn't want any other creature to feel more lonely, controlled, nor hopeless than he. He made sure such a feeling never happened in these realities. As a result of his thorough governing, Clockwork was right to believe the happiness he brought to these creatures would be equal and internal. 

Until he found out it wasn't.

Clockwork had been cheated. 

Being cheated wasn't new, though. The Observants robbed him of any hope to enjoy a (after)life among the creations he dumped every ounce of his effort into. In the deepest and most formidable edges of the Ghost Zone was where Clockwork found himself shackled and captive to duty. An outside world and freedom were foreign concepts to him for leaving was forbidden. The ghost was known nothing more than a forgotten, laughable legend. The all seeing, all knowing creature would have nowhere to even go. 

It didn't matter until now. He had been fine with being a pushover who was swindled and controlled until it affected the timelines. 

It turns out, that in fact, there was one timeline that he hadn't known existed - the one left out of his jurisdiction. It was thanks to the Observants.

No wonder that timeline went to shit.

They came to him carrying something radiating familiar feelings of hopelessness with something new - terror and pain - spiking the mix. Whatever feeling it radiated must be what the inhabitants felt. 

Those sleazebags didn't even admit they were in the wrong. It was dropped at his feet, they told him to fix this mess. 

That was along the lines of the most cruel things the Observants had burdened him with. 

He took that timeline with disdain. 

He crushed it.

It was similar to putting a suffering pet down, he supposed. He had seen the creatures he guided always so sad or angry after choosing this kinder evil, but Clockwork had never quite understood until then. Putting down the possibility of Dan was the kindest option. There would be no more suffering in this timeline. 

Never before had any of these terrible futures actually come to fruition. But it had come and it had passed. And because he was too fucking stupid not to pry or rebel or suspect his captors had hidden something that  **needed** to be under  _ his _ jurisdiction in any way…

This was the first time he had to use his power of crushing timelines. That dark, depressing mass of a universe was now just dust he held in his hands. 

Clockwork felt like a failure. This was the first time he allowed himself to weap. His bottled up frustrations and sorrows added to the river. Tears fell, mingling with the dust in his hands.

His pretty, all seeing ruby red eyes gazed down. The cosmic dust mixed with his sorrows, glittering back up at him. He scryed the dust, and the ruins of what could have been stared back. 

That's how Clockwork found out about what the Observants were trying to hide from him. 

That's how he became so angry. That's how he found out he had been cheated. That's how a spark of rebellion and the burning courage to change was lit. 

As he clenched his fists, ashes and tears created something new. When he opened his hands, another sad and scared universe, similar to the one he destroyed, took the place of the dust.

He looked down into this new universe, the universe started back. It was different from any other he brought into being - this one had a dash of his own sorrows. He didn't start it off perfect, and so much suffering had already happened.

But that was okay, because that's what he wanted. This one was a rather… personal project. 

He wanted this timeline to reflect bits of himself. No past can be erased fully, and this universe had that ingrained in every particle. His own future was a mystery and so was the path or this universe.  As he stared down into the new mass, he decided to make this one better and better as he worked on himself. 

This one would end in a utopia as well.

 

::

 

Clockwork was being held captive. 

In the confines of the softest bed humanity had to offer was where he lay restricted. The arms of the warmest, clingiest ghost he knew were his unrelenting shackles. Life and sorrow felt like a far away and fuzzy memory. The only thing that proved an outside world was the smallest beam of afternoon sunlight that pushed past the heavy drapes. 

This was his ultimate show of rebellion to his previous captors: being with somebody who cared for him unconditionally. It pissed the Observants off to no end that he was finally happy.

Clockwork in turn was still (rightfully) angry that he had been cheated the love and devotion his ghostly mate had to offer. It seems that Vladimir had similar resentments, being alone for so long had made him attention starved and bitter. They should have found each other sooner.

Clockwork had to remind himself that they weren't in one of his utopias. Not yet at least. He personally still has a long way to go but life was getting better. 

He lived a rough life, and so did the beings of this timeline. Happiness now felt like it had more meaning. 

His life now had a meaning.

He laughed a bit at the thought, the clocks in the room ticked along to his glee. Vladimir always said his laughs were adorable, and judging from the way he was being pulled closer and-  _ hello.  _ Vladimir must have finally awaken and taken notice. The fluttering, soft line of kisses places his cheek up to the crown of his head only made him laugh more. It was a smooth, rich sound, and it disolved in the moment. 

Time slowed down. It felt soft and warm and enjoyable. It felt like how he imagined a utopia would feel, and he dares to wonder how better it would feel when the two of them finally got there. 

 

Nowadays, Clockwork couldn't even begin to dream of his personal utopia without Vlad by his side. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started because it was 2 am and I couldnt sleep due to an anxiety attack but still happened to feel somewhat poetic. Writing somehow became a way to cope w late night attacks and i would be lying if I said that this pairing dosent get my mind off things. Usually my '2am anxiety works' never get finished or posted, but I rather liked this one.


	5. Mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But little Mouse, you are not alone,  
> In proving foresight may be vain:  
> The best laid schemes of mice and men go often askew,  
> And leave us nothing but grief and pain,"
> 
> \- "To A Mouse", Robert Burns. This drabble was inspired by this poem.
> 
> This is another of the older works I found in my docs. If you squint, you might find some Morally Gray!CW and some dubious agreements (but not in that way).

“Are you having second thoughts?”

He looked away from Clockwork, closing his eyes. The ghost already knew the answer. These second thoughts were nothing new, though.

“Doing this just doesn't feel right,” he admitted softly. “I trust you, but they wer- _are_ my best friends.”

Vlad felt a hand softly guide its way to his cheek, the gloved fingertips dancing along the edge of his immaculately done hair, like they wanted to take it down and leave it a wreck. He leaned his head into the touch, opening his eyes to meet Clockwork's. They were glowing so _softly._

“I suppose they are.”

He sighed, “I don't want them to hate me.  I dont want to act like I'm in love with somebody when im married to you. I dont find myself eager to paint myself as a murderer. And if what you say is true, I must admit that I don't want the only other Halfa to hate me either.”

“You know that there is a reason that this is the path I'm choosing to push, right?”

Clockwork felt the affirmative hum vibrate through his hand. Vlad spoke again, this time a broken wisper, “I know. I said I trust you but… I don't like this.” How was the timeline where he was so hated the best choice? He trusted his husband - his _ghostly soul mate_ \- more than he trusted anybody else. Clockwork had  guided him to a life a luxury, bliss, and he had _never_ done him wrong before.

But before, the paths that he had been lead down always felt so _right_. This? This felt _wrong_ , like a _trap._ It felt like suddenly, nothing was in his favor. Vlad wnted to listen but...

Clockwork's thumb moved, petting his cheek so softly.

“I won't force you to do anything, Dear,” he leaned in for a soft kiss, planting it at the corner of his lips, “but I reckon that this hero needs a villain.”

Vlad lingers both in Clockwork's warm hold and on the answer for a little bit longer, but Vlad is already kissing back. When he pulls away, the billionaire nods, because he had already made this decesion and these were just some doubts. The Halfa's own now resolute and terrified eyes glowing only for the brefiest of seconds, communicating something to Clockwork that words failed to achieve. He already knew that this would come but…

Vlad so wish that agreeing to this plan didnt feel like he just sealed his own undoing.

Clockwork chased him for one more of those sweet, chaste kisses they seem to love to share so much. He grins - something sharp and and knowing and playful - when he pulls away to speak, “Now there, I believe that you have a reunion to a run. The Fenton family should be arriving soon, but you have plenty more people to entertain meanwhile.”

This plan couldn't be delayed for much longer, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I look at this oneshot and wonder who is the mouse and who is the man.


	6. Mirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to call your dentist cus I got a fresh steaming hot order of tooth-rotting cheesy fluff.

“You're doing it again.”

“Hm?” He asked, having not paid any attention to what Clockwork had been saying before. If he had even been talking. “Praytell, exactly, what am I doing?”

“You're letting yourself be happy, Vlad.”

“Wh-”

“ _And_ you've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes and forty-eight seconds like I'm the best thing since sliced bread,” Clockwork continued. That know it all attitude was going to be the second half of Vlad's death.

“Well maybe it's because you are.”

“Perhaps I am,” he agreed, tone indifferent almost to a fault. Clockwork didn't quite feel like addressing his sudden spike of embarrassed flattery and warm feelings. Heaven forbid Vlad notices his flushed face or goofy expression, “But really, the same can go for you, Vladimir.”

“R- Really,” he coughed, “Becau-”

“If you're about to say something self deprecating then dont bother continuing.” Clockwork waited one heartbeat, and then another, before getting up from his office chair to be next to Vlad. “Seems like I was onto something there."

Vlad's hand found its place in his own, “It's almost like you can predict the future.”

“Almost indeed!” Clockwork played along, “But seeing - well, _knowing_ \- and predicting, while I can see how it can be confused, are two wholly different matters.”

“I see my folly now, oh Great Time Seeing One, but I believe my use of the word 'almost’ exemplifies my error.”

“Maybe so! But I would have to review your lapse with the council before we decide on a definite punishment or lack thereof,” Clockwork paused because really, holding back genuine laughter was a herculean task when he was with Vlad. “But that's not your only error that we have to address, Vladimir.”

It was almost hard to speak when be was smiling so wide, “Really? I can't seem to recall what else i've done to warrant such a talk.”

“Is that so?” Clockwork brought up Vlad's hand, placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles. Two more kisses followed - a safe measure. “You were doubting me when I called you the best thing since sliced bread. But, more importantly, you were doubting yourself again,” he whispered.

There was no loss to the jovial atmosphere between them, yet still Vlad choked on his own words, “Ah- well… I see. And that's a serious offence, no?”

Clockwork gave an affirmative hum before releasing their hands, “A serious offence indeed! And the punishment even more so!”

“I don't suppose I can worm my way out of this one, seeing as I've got a overgrown stopwatch on my case. Would said overgrown stopwatch accept it if I said that I'm sorry for doubting both you and myself?”

He snorted at the nickname and leaned into Vlad's side. “Your apology has been accepted, but you still can't get out of the consequences. My my, it's almost like you can predict the future.”

“And are you finally going to tell me what the punishment is?”

Clockwork surveyed Vlad out of the corner of his all-seeing eyes. Messy hair, silly cat-print pajamas, and those glittering eyes crinkled by a smile. Those absolutely lovely eyes that Clockwork could get lost in. Just _seeing_ him, Vlad being warm and messy and at ease, it made his own core squirm. It squirmed and danced out of the most childish and pure, giddy happiness and grew every time that he realized such a fantastic man felt this way because of _him_. And Clockwork no longer felt like a simple observer anymore. He had a place in somebody's life.

Every time he saw Vlad's brilliant and genuine smiles grow less and less rare, those smiles directed at _him_ , his core would always skip a beat and it left his head spinning in the best way. Never would he admit to stopping time just to make them last longer. Simply having a person who has been there since they met and will continue to be there for him made Clockwork _melt_.

Because this beautiful, fantastic, hilarious mess of a man that he was so, inarguably in _love_ with.

Clockwork met Vlad's eyes with a smile that said it all. “I'm going to make you happy. I don't ever want you to be sad, I don't ever want you to have room for any kind of self doubt whatsoever,” he whispered with a voice filled with emotion - oh only Vlad could make him feel these wonderful, wonderful things. “I'm going to stay by your side until your nightmares go away, and then after so I can fill your dreams with warmth and laughter. I think that's a suitable punishment for doubting the both of us.”

When they had met, neither of them lived a life with unadulterated mirth, but companionship changed that. Clockwork was finally happy. Vlad was finally happy. Vlad was finally letting himself he _happy_.

_._

_._

_Clockwork wanted him to stay like this forever._

_._

_._

_“_ In all seriousness, I must ask.”

“Hm?”

“I want your unbiased opinion. Am I really the best thing since sliced bread?”

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both total nerds I love it so much.


	7. Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the show Good Omens has been making its rounds of popularity in my friend groups, I watched it. I enjoyed it, thought it was short and sweet and had cheesy graphics, and thought I should make an AU inspired by that show & how the two main characters interacted. You don't need to have watched it to keep up - its essentially just an Angel/Demon AU.
> 
> I have an idea of how to continue this but im not sure if I want to put the effort into it quite yet. If there is any interest in it lemme know?

He didn't even shift his gaze away from the water to glance at whoever just sat down at the bench with him. And really, out of _all_ the empty, perfectly usable benches in the park, a stranger decided to sit next to _him_. Maybe he would ensure this person left with a heavy bout of bad luck, just to be petty.

He snapped when they tapped his shoulder. “Is there anything you _actually need_ or are you finally going to get a move on,” the demon practically hissed. Letting himself use his voice to full effect would be too harsh on a mortal, unfortunately, and he frequently had to hold back. Of course, he regretted even snapping when he finally looked at his company.  

“I see your temper hasn't changed one bit, Valentin,” he chuckled when he saw the demon's face change from hostile to friendly in a snap. “Or do you go by something else now?”

“My name is now ‘'Vladimir Masters’. And I trust yours is different too? You've been using 'Clark Work’ for a few hundred years now.”

“Changed completely" he paused as if mourning the very name. With how attatxhed he was to it, that probably had been the case. "I'm known as 'Micheal Mithra’ to the humans now.”

Vladimir sent him a knowing grin. “Finally got in trouble for using that name for too long?”

“...Yes.”

“Told ya’ so. How did it happen? Get accused of being immortal by a human? Was it the guys upstairs that finally got on your ass about it? Or was-”

The angel cut him off, “Oh, shut your trap already! You don't even have a right to even tease me with how you've been using that same 'V’ sound just as long- no, even _longer_ \- than I had that name.”

“But not the same name! And the 'V’ sound is a _great_ sound-”

“And,” he cut in again, “you've been quite famous with the human press since it was invented. My, even before then, you've had _so_ many paintings done of you! Sometimes I swear you fell for vanity.”

“Don't you dare bring up-”

“Though history you've hardly changed your hair, either. Really, it's going to be beyond easy for the humans to figure it out, and it's going to be monumental. I'm just surprised it hasn't already happened.”

Vlad let himself fall on the angel's shoulder, clutching his heart in a show of obvious dramatics. “Always up for an argument against me, aren't you? How you never let me win wounds me greatly, my angel.”

He looked down at the demon with a huff, not giving second mind to the realization of just how much he had missed hearing the overly familiar nickname. “The second you had the ability to tell me 'I told you so’, you took it and you ran with it.”

“Well because you always do it to me! I had to take the opportunity and enjoy it!”

“Well, did you?”

“Telling you that was the best three seconds of my life.”

The angle raised an eyebrow, “Even with the result?”

Vlad directed his gaze to the pond, sinking into the other's side just a bit more. “If it meant that I finally get to laugh with you after years of you just being gone then _of course_ the result was worth it.”

“Plasmius…”

So they were using their true names now. He got up from the bench when he heard it said in that voice. Now wasn't the time to talk about his ever-present abandonment issues. “I trust you've been up to something for all these years?”

Clockwork, that absolue angel, recognized the demon's deflective tactics when he saw them. Just like in the past, he would never push until it was the right time, but he still wanted to help. He fixed the demon with a gentle look as he moved to stand beside the other. “First I was stationed to help at a hospital, worked there for years before the people upstairs had me wondering around Earth performing miracles before I was stationed at a lovely nebula known as Orion. I recently came back to see the turn of the twentieth century and because of my next job.”

“Fucking hell, you were placed at a nebula? No wonder I didn't find you.”

He smiled apologetically at his demon companion. “I don't blame you, knowing your… past history with the cosmos. I really wanted to reach out to you, but you know how the other angels would react if they knew how I act with you.”

“Anything less than bitter enemies isn't enough for either of our sides,” Vlad lamented. “I'm glad you're back, you can see what I've done now.”

“I'd rather not see what kind of things you and your horrible demon influences have done to humanity in my absence.”

“You heard of selfies, right?” he grinned, taking out a phone and pointing at himself, “meet the inventor of the front facing camera.”

“That was you? Even if its against what I do, I'm impressed with the technology, quite honestly! And even more so, i'm impressed you are giving me another reason to believe you fell because of vanity!”

Clockwork _giggled_ when Plasmius choked and sputtered, his sharp tongue working to find some way to say a come back. Not even ten minutes after reuniting with the demon and he was feeling better than he had since the centuries he had left. He missed the banter and laughter and how deviously creative the other was so much.

They fell into a comfortable pace besides each other as they walked along the path along the river. The whole time Plasmius was jumping from topic to topic, obviously he assumed that because of Clockwork's absence from Earth that he was behind on the culture. And while he might be wrong on one or two things, the way the angel dominated the conversation and talked the demon in circles, the latter's hope of being able to hold something above Clockwork's head was diminishing.

The fun they were having just being in each other's presence was not facing the same fate as that streak of hope, however. Maybe it was just having a friend that the whole of Heaven would disapprove of, or maybe it was the more-than-familiar touches, but there was always a thrill that came with this demon.

Plasmius walked ahead of him, a bounce in that man's step, then he turned around with his hands behind his back. “I have an idea,” he declared. “We are going to spend more time catching up! As long as I can tempt you to have dinner with me, though.”

Oh, he was glad Plasmius hadn't forgotten their little inside joke. “Last time I recalled, creatures like us have no need to eat. And as an angel, I must resist the temptations demons like you offer me.”

An arm was draped over his shoulder, Plasmius leaned in close. “Alright but hear this demon out: I still remember how much you love alfredo. My human identity is filthy rich and I can get you some of the best pasta that humanity can offer, angel.”

He smiled again, “Oh, you crafty demon. You just knew I wouldn't be able to resist the siren call of good pasta. Consider me tempted. But I also need to discuss something with you.”

“What has your feathers in a twist?”

“It's about my newest task,” he began. In the past, they had gladly helped each other with information and Clockwork was secretly relieved (for many reasons) that Plasmius wasn't giving him the cold shoulder for being gone. “In a place called Amity Park, apparently a portal to Hell opened up. Is this the doing of you or your kind?”

The demon furrowed his eyebrows, tapping his fingers on himself: Clockwork remembered that behavior as a tick he always did when thinking. “A portal in a place called Amity Park? Never even heard of it.”

Clockwork nodded gravely, “Then we might need to talk about this over dinner instead of catching up.”

“Alright fine, but you owe me for another time, then,” he decided. Always the demon of greed he was, the demon kept track of these small things he didn't want to get robbed of. And if it was something precious like time with this angel, then he would be damned if he didn't get it.


	8. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad reflects on his past behaviour and takes steps to ensure history doesn't repeat itself.

It was dumb to ask after everyfhing they helped eachother through, but he didn't want to ask for too much. "Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"I'm always open to listen to you, Vladimir."

This is hard for him to say but it would eat holes through him if he could not at least tell one person. As he had only one true friend, the decision of where to go was easy. "I know that you know I've thought a lot about… who I was. I think the majority of the problems came from my affections."

"I believe that is an accurate statement."

"Great to know the master of time can confirm," Vlad snorted, sobering up quickly after. "And I know you know this, but I must admit that im beyond terrified of becoming the person who I was. So after thinking I've come to a solution."

"Really? I assume this isn't like your other - ah, putting it nicely - solutions."

"It isn't. There's really no grand plan. No involvement of others. No machines or artifacts or plots."

"I thought you already stopped that though? Unless you have gone behind my back."

"There's going to be no backstabbing either. But that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm closing my heart off, Clockwork."

The Ghost of Time stayed silent. Vlad continued to talk.

"I will not make nor maintain any ties to people besides my few fragile alliances and our friendship." Because the thought of losing the time ghost stung so badly for a reason Vlad could not name. "I've decided I will have no family. I'm not going to have any more contact with Daniel and his family. I know for certain that I can't handle love. There will be no romance or flings or dates or settling down. I might even give my cat to a better home."

Clockwork was reeling, though he did not say what he wanted to. "You would give up your cat?"

"I love that cat so much. She helped me when nobody else had and on some days she was the only reason I got out of bed or didn't just give up. She deserves better than some bitter and broken old man."

"Vlad…" 

"As I said, I haven't decided about that part yet, but the rest is certain."

"You're certain you want to do this?" The _to yourself_ was unspoken.

"I don't want to hurt anybody with my selfish actions ever again, Clockwork. I feel like if I have nobody to hurt then I can do that."

Maybe Vlad was right. After all, the man still wanted to be his friend and all that was doing for Clockwork in the moment was hurting him. 

It hurt so much - more than anything else this man had done to watch him resolve to be self isolated and to support the decesion. To hear the poorly covered self hate and that he was unworthy even of a pets love. To hear Vlad would close his heart to any loving partner…

The ghost wanted to cry and scream and knock some sense into the man. What stopped the ghost was knowing it would be selfish to ask for love from a man who wants to recover from that particular emotion. The ghost wanted to reach out for Vlad's hand and admit his feelings and to be wrapped up in hugs and kisses.

In the end, Clockwork smiled and waved as Vlad thanked him for listening and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another vent that I slapped together at an ungodly late hour and posted without any refining.


End file.
